Eto Yoshimura
Eto Yoshimura (in Japanese: エト, Eto) is a Ghoul and is the founding leader and ruler of the Aogiri Tree. She is the infamous One-Eyed Owl who killed Kureo Mado's wife and Akira's mother. Her human identity is Sen Takatsuki (高槻 泉, Takatsuki Sen), a best-selling horror novelist mentioned throughout the series which both Ken Kaneki and Rize Kamishiro are fans of and whose books they have read. In the near ending of the first series, it is revealed that Eto is the daughter of a human named Ukina and Yoshimura, a ghoul who owns the Anteiku Cafe at which Kaneki works. She is often seen together with a fellow Aogiri member, Tatara, as both frequently watch fights from a distance. She serves as the main antagonist of the Tokyo Ghoul original series and a major antagonist-turned-supporting anti-villain in Tokyo Ghoul:re. Due to her actions and her position as the Aogiri Tree's leader, she is one of the six main antagonist in Tokyo Ghoul franchise, alongside Rize Kamishiro, Akihiro Kanou, Seidou Takizawa, Tsuneyoshi Washuu and Kichimura Washuu. She was voiced by Maaya Sakamoto (who also voiced Ciel Phantomhive and Crona) in the Japanese dub, and Lindsay Seidel in the English dub. Appearance When she's out on missions, Eto wears a very childish attire with bandages wrapped around her body and a dark pink cloak around her body. She also wears a bright pink neckscarf with flowers on it. When she operates as her human identity, Sen Takatsuki, she wears dark blue robes around her and has a very sleepy expression on her face. She has light skin and long green hair. Her hair is always in a very sloppy fashion but it's based off of her mother. As the One-Eyed Owl, she wears a large mask with a hole in the right side and zigzag lines down on the left. There are two lines down in near the mouth and is slanted downwards. After ten years of use, her mask has now grown horns and markings on the forehead, and has single eye right in between the eyes. Personality Eto has a very split personality due to her ghoul nature like many other ghouls. Ghoul As a ghoul, she displays a sadistic and cold-blooded personality, often killing people in very bloody and brutal matters. She was willing to cut off the legs of Yukinori Shinohara in order to have him "match" with the injuries of Juuzou Suzuya. She also taunted both Nashiro and Kurona about their parents' death and has no remorse for killing both humans and ghouls alike. This is most likely from experiences from fighting in the 24th Ward. Human In her human form, she is the opposite. Eto has a very childish personality, and is very calm, hopeful, and uplifting. She is also very clumsy and ditzy in her human identity often oversleeping on various occasions even druing a book signing but is happy when its prohibited by her manager. She is also very friendly and demonstrative especially towards Hinami where she often acts nice and kind around her and will giver her helpful advice but never sugar-coats it. She appears to be viewed as a friend by Hinami, and it is possible that Eto managed to convince Hinami to join Aogiri later on as implied after the destruction of Anteiku. Powers and Abilities Eto herself is by far one of, if not, the most powerful ghoul in the entire series. Her powers and skills surpass even that of other powerful ghouls that have appeared throughout Tokyo Ghoul and even that of Kaneki's. She's the second character seen with a fully complete kakuja and she's only evolved it since three years have past between TG and TG:re. *'Ukaku Kagune': Eto's kagune is very strong as it has the ability to form feathers that can shoot bullets like her father's. She has a very diverse set of powers due to the strength of her kagune. Her kagune is very powerful and is also very diverse stemming from the acts of cannibalism that she had commited in the past. * Kakuja Kagune: Eto has a Kakuja Kagune as a result of committing various acts of cannabilism and devouring many ghouls during her time in the 24th Ward. She takes the appearance of a large giant creature when she's in her Kakuja form and has two large blades from her shoulders. In her Kakuja form, she is able to take down dozens of CCG Troops and wipe out countless opponents. Like her father, Eto can also shoot large crystals as bullets and easily take down dozens of CCG Soldiers. *'Advanced Kagune': Eto possess an advanced form of her kagune. In this form, she is able to summon four monster sized claws which can rip through an entire squadron of opponents. They have a similar shape to that of Noro's kagune and are very powerful and monstrous in this form. Eto was able to get an advanced kagune as a result of getting stronger over the course of the three year timeskip (most likely from serial cannibalism). *'Detachable Kagune': Eto has the ability to take a piece of her kagune off and use it as a trap. Only a small handful of ghouls can atually do such a thing and Eto has the power to do so. She uses it against Kanae von Rosewald where it was able to trap him and have him glued to the wall of beneath a highway. *'Brute Strength': Eto is the strongest ghoul so far seen in the series with a SSS Rating from the CCG. Eto has a kakuja and takes the form of a behemoth sized-armor when using it in combat. *'Combat': Like all Aogiri Tree ghouls and Executives, Eto has powerful fighting abilities. In her owl form, she is a monster who slaughters enemies, and her kagune when in her non-owl ghoul form is powerful as well. Her combat abilities is what made her take down ghouls in the past, allowing her to eat their kagune and grow into a Kakuja, which gives her more strength. Relationships *Yoshimura: Having been separated from her father as an infant, Eto does not share a close bond with him. She has an intense hatred for her father for running away. She sees her father only as a way to further her own goals. As such, she has no qualms about using him for experiments. *Ukina: As Ukina died shortly after Eto was born, Eto only knows her through her diary. Even so, Eto holds her in high regard. She respects Ukina for her courage and assures her mother she will not run away like her father. This seems to be the reason behind many of her actions as Ukina was intent in pursuing V at the time of her death. However, Eto also holds doubt about Ukina's love for her interpreting her own birth as just a byproduct of trying to get close to V. *Tatara: Tatara is one of the closest Aogiri members to her, and she was almost always seen in his presence. The two often converse together, whether about Aogiri or more trivial matters. Their dynamic seems to be that of an older and younger sibling, though it is unclear whether this is more intentional misdirection, considering Eto's true age. In his final moments, he calls out "Eto", implying a deeper relationship between the two. *Noro: Eto was entrusted to Noro, back then known as Noroi, when she was a child. Not much is known about them in the years between. As Noro, he is her direct subordinate and often seen by her side. In his final moments, he says goodbye to Eto, stating he'll see "her on the other side". *Hinami Fueguchi: The two initially meet at a signing event, and form an immediate connection. As Sen Takatsuki, Eto later approaches Hinami in a coffee shop and strikes up a conversation. She treats the younger girl with kindness, but also refuses to candy-coat her words and offers her genuine advice. As such, she quickly earns the girl's trust and establishes herself as a surrogate older sister. She provides her contact information, promising to offer help when she has the time to do so. Two years later, Hinami has become a member of Aogiri because Eto talked her up into joining the organization, taking advantage of her insecurities as well as the loss of both her mother and Kaneki. However, it's still unknown how their relationship has developed after their first encounter, since Hinami does not talk about her with much animosity, in spite of everything Eto's put her through. *Ken Kaneki: The plans of their relationship is complicated, as a result of the many identities Eto has assumed. In her human identity as Sen Takatsuki, she is one of his favorite authors and someone he admires greatly. She is pleased with his ability to pick up on hidden details in her books, and they enjoy a brief discussion of her works. Their meeting renews his energy, while she claims to have found something hopeful in talking to him. Kaneki is one of the few aware of her true origins, having learned it from Yoshimura. This brings him some uncertainty, even though he considers her a deadly enemy to be destroyed. While chiding Tatara for sparing Kaneki's life in the beginning, Eto seems to consider him interesting after witnessing his mutation into a partial kakuja. She refers to him as "Kakuja's Egg", and while he seeks to destroy Aogiri, she seems to have some unknown plans for him. In re:, Eto reveals that her feelings for Kaneki run deep. She states that she has grown fond of Kaneki, and believe they are similar, referring to their personalities and their nature as one-eyed ghouls. Eto has stated that she "loves" Kaneki, albeit in her own twisted view of it. After her capture, Eto develops an uneasy but friendly relationship with Kaneki. She relays crucial information to him regarding V, her past, and the incidents that have happened. She entrusts Kaneki with her wish, though Kaneki states he does not know what she meant. She eventually reveals to Kaneki that she and Arima had been "raising" him in order to create a ghoul that could one day kill him, and become the hope ghouls need in a distorted world. In Root A, she seems to be interested in Kaneki, because of his new powers. After the building of Aogiri starts collapsing, Kaneki is stalked by Eto who influenced him to join Aogiri knowing he will grow stronger. She also collected research about him by questioning different people. *Koutarou Amon: Eto is fascinated by him, taking an active interest in Amon after witnessing his battle against a deranged Kaneki. She seems to know quite a bit about his past, considering this unusual and noteworthy enough to make him more interesting than the half-ghoul Kaneki. In her human identity, she goes to CCG headquarters to meet with him under the guise of an interview. There, she discloses information about Kanou's laboratory, and causes him to begin questioning the secrets CCG might be hiding. *Akihiro Kanou: As co-conspirators, the two seem to be on good terms. The doctor is amiable to her, and she in turn seems to be interested in this very unusual human. *Seidou Takizawa: The former investigator turned ghoul answers to her, and while their exact relationship remains unclear, she speaks to him with a friendly tone. Even so, Takizawa as shown annoyance at her sneaky behavior, such as sending him to fight Sasaki. *Karren von Rosewald: The two run into each other beneath a highway at one night. Eto has some sort've purpose and reason for Rosewald and she is seen by psychologically breaking her by tourmenting her with revealing her true feelings and tearing the girl apart. Eto was also able to trun Karren into her subordinate and she appeats to be taking orders from Eto currently. Quotes Trivia *Eto is currently the only confirmed natural one-eyed Ghoul in the entire series. *As of Chapter 61 of Tokyo Ghoul:re, Eto is 27 years old. *In Tokyo Ghoul Trump, Eto is featured as the "Queen of Clubs". *Due to being a one-eyed ghoul, containing human genes, Eto is capable of consuming human food. *She is ambidextrous, but writes with her left hand. *After being asked by many of his fans on Twitter, Sui Ishida confirmed that, despite the two being authors, Eto was not a self insert of himself. *Eto bears a striking resembalance to her mother, which is later shown more clearly when she cuts her hair to a shorter length. External links *Eto Yoshimura - Tokyo Ghoul Wiki pl:Eto Yoshimura Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Monsters Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cannibals Category:Humanoid Category:Supremacists Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Related to Hero Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Cult Leaders Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:The Heavy Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Cheater Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Brainwashers Category:Strategic Category:Nemesis Category:Extravagant Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Blackmailers Category:Brutes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil from the past Category:Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Anarchist Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Saboteurs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Muses Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Slaver Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Thugs Category:Master Orator Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Harbingers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Protective Category:Enigmatic Category:Giant Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Suicidal Category:Rogues Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genocidal Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Social Darwinists Category:Man-Eaters Category:Dissociative Category:Defilers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mutilators Category:Vigilante Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Protagonists Category:Aristocrats Category:Stalkers Category:Propagandists Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadomasochists Category:Amoral Category:Nihilists Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Perverts Category:Egotist Category:Spy Category:Wrestlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Malefactors Category:Predator Category:Addicts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Fanatics Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Priests Category:Liches Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Disciplinarians Category:Traitor Category:Dark Knights Category:Barbarian Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Guardians Category:Right-Hand Category:Arena Masters Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Monster Master Category:Paranoid Category:Usurper Category:Legacy Category:Assassin Category:Paranormal Category:Mobsters